


[Podfic] Get It Out!

by MistbornHero



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Are Idiots In Love, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Cuddles for EVERYONE, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Julie And Her Himbos, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective!Julie Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), SOFT GAYS, Sort Of, The Himbos Are Cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: After an amazing day at school Julie comes home to a trashed studio and band mates who are terrified out of their minds. If they weren't so adorable she'd have half a mind to kick them out for their dumbass tendinces.Written by Random_Nerd3
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Get It Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get It Out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858569) by [Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3). 



see anthology cover art

back to main cover

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:53 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 ( MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/jatp-get-it-out)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3a5f6xsf94pzfoj/JatP-GetItOut.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/170FXbV-n5lIJ1iMhXjE0Q85kR5Lz5Jbl/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Get It Out!_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858569)
  * **Author:**[Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Alt Cover:** graphics by bluedreaming & text by klb



  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)!  
> You can find all works for the anthology in that, which is nearly 14 _hours_ of the awesome ladies of all fandoms who deserve some love!


End file.
